Professor Jasper Whitlock: A Bella and Jasper Oneshot
by JaspersArmyWife
Summary: Bella has had a crush on her professor since she met him but on the day she graduates with her literacy degree was the day her life changed completely in more ways than one! Jasper and Bella M Oneshot


**Professor Jasper Whitlock: A Jasper and Bella Oneshot**

 **Rated M**

 **I don't own twilight though I wish** **J** **for entertainment purposes only**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 _The hallway was dark and abandoned, it took me a few seconds to realize where I was. I was back in school at the U of W campus walking the halls completely pitch black, the only light coming from one open classroom at the end of the hall. I quickly made my way to the end of the hallway walking into his classroom, but this time it was different. It wasn't like all the other times I had walked in here with Alice to go to our class, this time had me on edge and wondering what was about to happen._

 _Jasper or Professor Whitlock I guess was sitting at his desk with his tie undone along with the buttons on his shirt displaying a black wife beater underneath though the button down wasn't off of his shoulders yet. He glanced up at me and I looked down at what I was wearing, it was your typical schoolgirl fantasy. Plaid skirt, white top tied just below my breasts causing them to be pushed up a bit making my modest C look like a D, and my hair in perfect pigtails._

 _He approached me blue eyes so full of lust and need, I took a couple steps back as he got closer my mind trying to overrule the heat in my core that only wanted more. I felt the coolness of the door hit my back from me backing up against it, he was so close I could smell the usual cologne he wore and it was driving me nuts. 'He's your professor Bella this is so wrong' I thought before his lips touched mine ever so gently and that was all we needed before it became a frenzy. As his tongue worked expertly around my mouth he hoisted me up setting me down on top of his desk while he sat in the chair in front of me. His hands rubbing my thighs were making me dripping wet and all I wanted was him. I didn't care about the consequences of someone walking in and seeing us._

 _"So naughty darlin', where are your underwear?" He asked as his fingers barely brushed across my aching core._

 _"Take me Jasper, I want you" I stated pulling his belt out of his pants, he helped and before I knew it he was sitting in front of me in all of his naked glory. I had been thinking about this man for months and he was everything I thought he would be and more. He slid himself closer in the chair before he kissed my lips again continuing to leave a trail of kisses to my ear._

 _"I'm going to fuck you now Bella, like the naughty girl you are" he said before gripping my legs and slowly lowering me down on his length. I screamed out in pleasure as he entered me._

Beep

Beep

Beep

My alarm scared the crap out of me and I shot up in my bed all hot and bothered yet again after thinking about my professor. Well after today he would no longer be my professor since it was finally graduation day and I was about to have my degree in literature. I quickly gathered my stuff to grab a shower knowing that at any minute Alice Brandon my best friend and roommate would be bursting through the door wanting to turn me into her Barbie for the day. I tried not to think about my earlier dream but I couldn't help it, Jasper Whitlock had been the death of me since I stepped foot in his class.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I rushed as fast as I could to my next class, my best friend and roommate convinced me to take an extra class with her when our schedules both had an empty block in them. Stupidly I agreed to cross the U of W campus in ten minutes and today was no different than all of the other days, I was late. I slowed down my pace when I noticed the door was wide open and I could hear everyone talking inside as I approached through the hallway. I took my seat next to Alice Brandon, my best friend and she immediately began her usual gossip._

 _"_ _Did you hear that Professor Davis was fired?" She asked as I was pulling my laptop out of my bag for notes._

 _"_ _No I didn't, what happened?" I questioned as another one of my friends named Angela leaned in closer._

 _"_ _He was having an affair with his student" She said smiling, immediately I knew who she was talking about. You see Lauren, Angela and I go way back like way back to our diaper stages. We grew up in the same itty bitty town went to school since kindergarten together and all lived on the same street. We were close until Lauren discovered boys with Jessica Stanley in Jr High School while Angela and I discovered a love for Jane Austen and all things literature. When we were in high school our Phys Ed teacher was fired for making moves on a student but rumor had it Lauren was sleeping with him but later got him fired when she was about to be expelled after it was reported._

 _"_ _Did she not learn her lesson?" I asked shaking my head. What in the hell would someone want to sleep with their professor for, I mean sure Professor Davis was older and not horrible looking but he was no James Dean. We waited a few more minutes before the new teacher walked in and immediately stuck my foot in my mouth about Lauren because oh my god he was yummy. He had curly blonde hair, piercing blue eyes looked back at us as he tried to assess the class he was working with. You could tell he kept himself in good shape and when he turned to write his name on the board every girls eyes were fixated on the way his dress pants clung to his amazing ass._

 _"_ _I think we judged Lauren a little too harshly" Angela whispered from the other side of me._

 _"_ _I would sink my teeth into his ass any day" Alice whispered and I couldn't help myself I laughed, he turned around to see what the fuss was about._

 _"_ _Sorry" I said as soon as our eyes locked earning me a pearly white smile from him and a look that probably lasted a few seconds longer than appropriate._

"Curly or straight?" Alice asked banging on the glass shower door scaring me out of my internal thoughts.

"Curly" I replied before she plugged in the curling iron getting ready to fix up my hair for the night and the blow dryer of course. Once I got out of the shower she sat me in front of the mirror in our too large apartment.

"You nervous?" She asked after blow drying my hair and I nodded, of course she would know about my hatred of being the center of attention. I hated it with every fiber of my being but I had no choice, it wasn't like anyone would care when I crossed the stage. My father wasn't able to get out of work to make it and my mother couldn't tear herself away from her new husband long enough to pretend she gave a shit. I guess that's life when you are an adult out facing the world all on your own.

"I will cheer for you" She said before a knock interrupted us, it was a flower delivery. I assumed it was for Alice so I quickly ran back to the washroom to pee.

"Who were the flowers from?" I asked as I took my seat back in front of the mirror. A couple years ago we decided to get an apartment together courtesy of her parents, who weren't exactly living in poverty. The only stipulation is we had to be responsible and get good grades, which we obviously did.

"They were for you from your momma" She said with a smile before picking up the next section of my hair. I rolled my eyes, of course she thought that something as trivial as flowers would make up for the fact that she was never around in my accomplishments, not when I graduated high school or now. She continued to primp until she was satisfied with her loose curls before moving onto make up which she kept subtle to contrast our dark blue gowns. Once we were finished we slipped on the gowns to go meet Angela in front of the auditorium. There were people everywhere and I managed to talk to Angela's parents along with Alice's.

When it was finally time for us to take our spots my heart started beating loudly as we all lined up. I hated this part and I always dread it, too many people's eyes on me when I could trip and fall flat on my face.

.

.

.

.

.

The ceremony itself took about three hours before everyone was invited to a dinner in the banquet hall, I took my seat at the table with Alice and Angela's families but my cell phone happened to interrupt.

"Excuse me" I said before taking the call outside.

"Hello" I said when I finally reached the quiet of my favorite place, the library even though I was only behind it and not in it.

"Congratulations" a bunch of people screamed into my phone causing me to laugh. I knew it was the group of guys my father worked with at the station.

"Your all grown up now" my dad said taking over the conversation, my eyes welled up just talking to him.

"Thanks" I said trying to make my voice sound as calm as possible.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked and I shook my head before saying nothing realizing he couldn't see me.

"I just wish you or mom could have made it is all" I confessed and I could picture him rolling his eyes, not at me though. It would be aimed at my mother who had always put her man before me.

"I'm so sorry she did that Bella, she promised me if I couldn't go she would make sure she could since she missed high school unlike me" he stated frustration evident in his usual cool tone. A stick breaking behind me made me jump and spin around only to see Professor Whitlock smoking a cigarette, he mouthed sorry and continued smoking twenty feet away from me while leaning up against the wall.

"Is fine dad it is what it is, I miss you" I stated and I heard him sit in the squeaky chair in his office, he's too stubborn to get a new one.

"I miss you too Bells, I'll make the drive to see you soon" he stated before we said our goodbyes, I hung up the phone and placed it in the clutch that I had used as a purse for the day. The grad gown long forgotten and replaced with a strapless red dress that flowed to the ground, very simple but so me. I rested my head against the brick of the library breathing in the fresh air taking a second.

"I didn't know you smoke" I said attempting to make conversation.

"I only do it casually, I'm not a big crowd person it gives me anxiety" he replied and I laughed knowing that I felt the same way.

"Me too, not the smoking of course just the anxiety thing" I stated with a smile, he closed the distance between us and leaned back on the library leaving just an inch between us.

"That huge group of people in there has got to be killing you then" he said with a faint southern accent coming through as he spoke. God this man was amazing, so sexy in his blue button down shirt, dress pants and matching suit jacket. I thought about my earlier dream and immediately started blushing, he looked at me intent in his own thoughts before I felt his lips brush mine ever so lightly. He moved so he was in front of me as he deepened the kiss pressing the length of his body against mine. My head was swirling so I put my hand on his chest and shoved him back just a little bit to get his attention and to break the kiss.

"I have been waiting so long to do that darlin' and it was better than expected" he stated as I tried to make sense if all of this.

"You're my professor" was the only thing my mind that I could get out.

"Not anymore, last time I checked you graduated just a couple of hours ago" he stated with a smile on his sexy face. The reality of it all hit me, here he was standing in front of me after I had wanted this man for months and he kissed me. I pressed my lips against his again and when he asked me if I wanted to get out of here the only answer was yes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We rode in comfortable silence as he navigated through the Seattle streets, about ten minutes later we were pulling up in front of an apartment building which looked as old as our school.

"Rustic" I said after he opened my passenger side door for me, he laughed and mentioned that was the main reason he wanted the place. Once we were in the apartment I knew why he loved it, the building had to be pretty old but the bricks throughout gave it such a cool look and was very fitting for someone who loved history. On the opposite side of the living room was a giant bookshelf filled with all of my favorites, I lightly ran my fingers across the bindings of the books. Some were new and in amazing shape but some were old enough to belong to my grandfather but the fact Jasper had them made me fall for him that much faster. He was perfect in every single way, he came up behind me pulling out an old copy of Romeo and Juliet handing it to me. I flipped it open, letting the old parchment paper breath. The smell of old leather from the binding was like flowers to a gardener. I ran my fingers the delicate pages, it was like porn to a literacy major to hold a book that has been around for as long as this one. Who knows what famous writer have held this very copy in their collections, an involuntary shutter went down my spine at the thought. I placed the book back on the shelf and looked at the man before me.

"This book was the reason I fell in love with love" he stated eyes gleaming as he spoke about his passion. "I always thought that one day I would find someone and just know by looking at her I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I mean I know it's a tragic love story but the fact that they love each other so much that they would rather die than be apart is amazing if you ask me" he explained. "But then one day I was called by the Dean of UW and they had to let one of their teachers go, they were in dire need of someone to come out. I rushed into it not sure what to do I mean I taught fourth grade history but college was an entire different ballgame, I was nervous but I was met with the most beautiful pair of brown doe eyes I had ever seen. I knew I had met the girl I wanted to be with, I just had to wait and now she's right in front of me with nothing standing in our way anymore" he confessed staring into my eyes as I spoke, with my heart pounding in my chest I leaned up just slightly since he didn't tower over me and placed another kiss to his lips. This time it wasn't so sweet and innocent, this kiss was full of want and desire. He lifted me up effortlessly and with my back pressed up against the large bookshelf he kissed a trail from my mouth to my collar bone and back.

"I want you so bad Bella, since the first moment I saw you" He said between his kisses. I brought his mouth back to mine running my tongue against his bottom lip, he parted his lips and I pulled away just far enough to talk.

"Then take me Jasper" I stated and that was all the permission he needed to carry me into the bedroom, Romeo and Juliette long forgotten. There wasn't much time to focus on the details of his room as we continued to explore each other. We landed on the bed with me straddling his lap feeling the large erection through the fabric of my dress. My dress was long and completely in the way so he reached behind me unzipping it down the length of my back, the dress pooled at my stomach from it being strapless revealing the fact that I didn't wear a bra to graduation though now it was a blessing. His intake of breath in reply made me smile as he took in the sight in front of him, he flipped us so I was below him and he slid the rest of the dress down my legs revealing only the thong I was wearing.

"So damn sexy" He said as he slipped out of his clothes, I watched as he expertly worked the buttons on his button down sliding it off his shoulders revealing the black wife beater below, just like he did in my dream.

"You know I've dreamt about this" I stated as he continued to strip leaving himself in only a pair of briefs leaving his erection on full display.

"You have no idea how many times I pictured this moment, though it's usually in the shower" He confessed with a smile playing at his lips.

"Well mine are usually in your classroom" I stated and he groaned before crawling the length of my body once the briefs were no longer in the way. To say he was well endowed would be an understatement this man's anatomy could win awards.

"I like this better darlin', you are the sexiest woman known to man" He stated before he slipped the last piece of clothing that was preventing me from being just as naked as he was. I cried out as he entered me once he had put protection on of course, his thrusts were match by moans of pleasure coming from us both. I clenched around him as I could feel my orgasm coming closer, and after a few more thrusts we both reached our climaxes falling on the bed panting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 years later here I sit in the same apartment holding our little baby boy as I rocked him to sleep. Desks were replaced with baby furniture and his large study was transformed into a nursery but the fact that Professor Jasper Whitlock would forever be my husband and the father of my son Romeo was my dream come true, I finally got my happily ever after with the most amazing man in the world.


End file.
